


Cliché

by minecraftstevie



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Free Verse, Love, Love Poems, Romance, Romantic poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:15:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29408955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minecraftstevie/pseuds/minecraftstevie
Summary: Inspired by a friend's dream.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Cliché

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a friend's dream.

The night was like silk,  
It flowed around us with sequins of stars sewed into place.  
I watched you bring the glass to your mouth.  
That mouth spoke words drenched in nectar,  
And gave kisses as gentle as a mother with her newborn child.  
And your eyes,  
Filled to the brim with passion,  
Saying more than words could ever express.   
They brush over the skyline,  
Observing the people below.  
Those eyes are what I see when I dream,  
They are what I feel when I dance,  
What I hear when I sing.   
The old cliché rings true,  
Your eyes outshine the stars.


End file.
